Deicing agents that can be used to prevent icing or melt ice and snow on roadways are generally made from alkali or alkaline chloride salts. These deicing agents may be provided in the form of a solid salt, solid salt pre-wetted with a liquid, or a salt brine where the solid salt is combined with fresh water and sprayed on the road. These deicing agents have been known to cause corrosion, cake cars with salt dust, and contaminate the surrounding water supply. In addition, millions of gallons of fresh water are fouled in order to create these synthetic brines.
There is a need, however, for a deicing composition that is both environmentally acceptable, easy to use, and effective that doesn't also cause undue damage to cars and pavement.